cats, dogs, and wolves
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: a strange wolf collaspes on catherine back proch and the wolf turn out to be a boy. find out more i only own dog


Catherine sat by the fire place of her owner's house. They were away for three months and left her with her nieces' owner to take care of her. M.E.O.W.S. want to combine D.O.G.s and M.E.O.W.S. with a cat and dog marriage but the only one who wasn't married was Diggs and Catherine. Catherine was never the dating type. She had never dated anyone too. She had asked her nieces if they wanted Diggs to be their uncle. They were crazily happy. She took that as a yes.

"*sigh* what should I do? I think I like Diggs but he might not return the feelings." She said.

"Aunt Cathy. Uncle Diggs is here." Her niece said. Catherine rose from her spot, walked over to the cat door, and laughed at Diggs. He had his chest stuck in the door.

"Man I knew I worked out to much." Diggs said.

"here." She pushed him out and opened the door. Diggs walked in and Catherine saw that he didn't have a six pack, he brought an eight pack.

"So what brings you here, Diggs?" Catherine asked.

Catherine p.o.v.

"Just wanted to see how you were." Diggs said.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked.

"My owners are in Nevada for a month. I was wondering if I could possibly stay here while their gone?" Diggs asked.

"Of course. We got food, water, and warm beds." I said. The clap of thunder came from outside and a shadow appeared on the glass door.

"Who's there?" I said and turned on the back porch light. The shadow walked towards us and collapsed in front of the door.

"I'll take a look." Diggs said. He walked to the door and slid it open. The figure didn't move.

"Catherine, call meows and dogs. We got a injured wolf." Diggs said. He ran to the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit.

"M.E.O.W.S. this is Catherine speaking. We got a wolf at my house." Said I the comm.

Hour later

After they patched him up and cleaned him.

"His vitals are stable he lost some blood and from the looks of it he was in a big fight. But just to be sure he wouldn't attack us we strapped him down." The nurse cat said.

"Can we see him?" Diggs asked.

"Yes. Of course. Are you his you know?" the nurse cat asked.

"Oh but hell no." I said. I walked with Diggs to the room. My stomach dropped at the sight of him. He was cut bruised and beaten. A blood bag gave him a constant flow of blood. He had an I.V. tube in his front paw. His paws and body were strapped down.

"NURSE!" I yelled angry.

"yes." A nurse answered.

"You better unstrap him this very moment or god so help me I will strap you down to a bed." I said very pissed.

"Yes ma'am but we will have to lock you in." the nurse said and unstrapped him. The nurse left and locked the door.

"Uuuhhh. My head." The wolf said. The wolf turned into a boy. Brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore dog tags, a tan shirt, blue jeans and desert boots.

"What the hell?" Diggs said.

"Oh shit." The boy said. The boy turned back into a wolf and curled up in the corner of the bed and the wall scare and shaking

"Please don't hurt me." The wolf whimpered.

"Whoa there. We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" I said.

"People call me dog." The boy said. the wolf turned back into a boy.

"Okay dog. Let's go to my boss and we can find your parents." I said.

"You can't find them." dog said. "My parents are dead and my pack banished me. Other cats and dogs would beat me up and call me half breed. That's why I'm all bloody."

"Any relatives?" Diggs asked. Dog got on the bed and sat there.

"No."

"And the same with girlfriends and friend?" I asked. He nodded.

"Here Diggs and I will get you some water and we'll be right back." I said. We left the room.

"Okay so this kid is a loner but why come to a neighborhood full of people?" I asked.

"Must have seen a happy family and thought another family might take him in. but why was he banished from his pack?" Diggs asked as he walked to get some water.

"I don't know. But I will take awhile before he will give us an answer because we got to earn his trust." I said.

"Diggs I really like you and will you be my boyfriend please." I asked. Diggs grabbed my collar with his teeth and pulled me to a room with no windows.

"Listen I was going to ask you the same thing while I was at your house and now the kids here I can ask you that maybe we can get the same owner? Mine or yours maybe?" Diggs said. I grabbed his collar with my paws and kissed him and to my surprise he returned the kiss. The kiss was more than imaginable. It was like fireworks in my mouth, yet it was like cat nip too. He slid his tongue across my lips.

"Diggs we can't do this. This isn't my office." I said. He stopped kissing me and turned to the side.

"Now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend would you like a ride?" Diggs asked. I hopped onto his back and laid down comfy. He walked to the room dog was in.

"Here's your water. So um listen here at this place we protect humans from evil cats and dogs. Like the one that beat you up. We will put you in protective custody and we will kick those dogs in the nuts." Diggs said.

"Thank you but is there a place I can live for now?" dog asked.

"You can stay with me at my office my owners are out for three months so you can stay there." I said. He nodded and turned wolf.

"AAAAAAHHHHH IT'S THE WOLF! SOUND THE ALARM." A cat yelled. The tank showed up.

"Yo the wolf lives or you don't." Diggs said with a growl. He bared his teeth.

"I never get to use this thing. Hoo ra." The cat said.

"should I stay boy or wolf?" dog asked.


End file.
